


Revelations

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Coming Out, Double Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: By the time his grandmother had brought in the roast chicken and taken a seat, Jules’ heart was pounding.





	Revelations

By the time his grandmother had brought in the roast chicken and taken a seat, Jules’ heart was pounding. Under the table, he began to play with his napkin as his piece of chicken was served. With the food on the table, the silence quickly dissolved, to be replaced by bright and cheerful chatter. Jules took a deep breath.

“I’m gay!” He blurted out. For a moment, he thought -no, hoped- that this outburst had been swallowed by the noise of the room, until every other member of his family fell silent and turned to stare at him. He found himself wilting under their surprised gazes until his grandmother, who was seated at the head of the table, set down her knife and fork and piped up.

“That’s very nice dear. I’m bisexual.”

The rest of the table stared at her before her eldest child gathered themselves and finally spoke.

“Well then, you should both know that it doesn’t change anything and we will support you no matter what.”

Jules’ grandmother nodded, satisfied with this answer, before continuing her meal. The rest of the family quickly followed suit and soon the room was filled with laughter and light-hearted conversation again.


End file.
